


For the Fallen Ones

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki playing the piano, kuroo was rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou wasn't having it tonight. He got rejected-- okay, replaced by his prom date and now all he wanted was to get out of the gym and still enjoy the night.Then he met a Kei alone in the music room.





	For the Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I AM STILL ALIVE AND KICKING ASSES.  
> Actually I have thesis papers so... enjoy Kurotsuki fluff.
> 
> ahem* i'm cooking a new fic, a drama fic so just you tune in.
> 
> enjoy!  
> excuse wrong grammars, and spellings, and such ;*

Well damn, Kuroo just got rejected.

Not really.

Just—okay he was damn replaced but rejected hurts less. Besides, Kuroo doesn’t really like her that much, he was just told to ask her out by her friends.

Pretty stupid, huh? Also, Kuroo doesn’t want to be at the gym anymore, where students were dancing away to prom. It was suffocating enough with the bowtie on his neck.

Removing the tie gently, he exited the gym, kicked some balloons on the way out. He pocketed his tie and proceeds to unbutton the first two of his top, the long sleeves were making him hot so he folded that also.

He doesn’t know where he was going, the hallways were dimmed and Kuroo’s doesn’t feel like going home yet. He decided to go to their club room, he has the keys to it.

While walking, he suddenly heard a beautiful melody, from a piano—and guess what, it’s coming from the music room.

When he walked closer, Kuroo shivered. The lights in the room were off, he’s getting scared by the second, remembering the story Bokuto told him about the ghost in their school that can touch some stuff. He was about to back off when the tune went off, a frustrated grunt was heard followed by the banging on hands on the keys.

Kuroo sighed in relief.

Slowly looking through the door’s window, there he sees a blondie, wearing a suit and tie, obviously for the prom. He has glasses and he continued to play the piano.

The moon’s light went through the window, it made a perfect gentle spotlight for the blond playing the piano.

Slowly, Kuroo entered, glad he didn’t interrupt him.

He questioned himself, does he know him? He looks familiar.

Then Kuroo started to recognize the tune the blond was playing. He smiled. He loves Panic! At the Disco, and the blondie was playing his favorite song.

However, the blondie groaned in frustration, slammed his hands on the keys again—just because of missing a note.

Well, I don’t know, maybe it’s just him, but Kuroo found his pout super cute.

“I like that song you’re playing!” Needless to say, the blond almost jumped out of his seat, Kuroo apologized while holding back his laughter. “You scared me, what the fuck,” Okay, blondie has a bad mouth but Kuroo doesn’t care. He walked closer before he sat down next to him, not even caring for personal space.

“You’re playing ‘This is Gospel’ right? Can you play any other Panic! At the Disco songs?”

“Uhm, why are you here, Kuroo-san?”

“Oh, you know me?” the blondie gave Kuroo a deadpan expression, Kuroo also noticed his eyes seemed a bit hurt. “We have three classes together, English, Physics, and History,” Kuroo gave him a confused face, not hiding the fact that he’s trying so hard to remember.

Then it hit him, he saw a quiet tall blond in those three classes. They never talked, because blondie never talks!

“You’re Tsukishima?”

“No shit,”

“Oh shit didn’t know you had such a potty mouth,” Kuroo grinned when Kei rolled his eyes. The boy also has an attitude. Kuroo found it interesting.

“Well, nice to finally talk to you, Tsukki!” Kei’s eyes went wide at the nickname, “Don’t call me that,” Kei sighed, unbuttoning his own sleeves so he can roll it up. “What are you doing here, Kuroo-san? Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying prom?”

“Well, aren’t you also supposed to?”

Kei didn’t reply, only stared at the piano keys. Kuroo lifted a brow, also noticing how long Kei’s lashes were. “I was rejected by my date,” Kei looked at him again, his expression was apologetic and Kuroo quickly waved him off, “It’s nothin’, don’t like her anyway,”

Kei hummed in reply, pressing some random keys as if it will do some magic.

“Hey, play This is Gospel, again,”

“Can’t, I keep messing it up,”

“Well duh, practice makes perfect, go on, I’ll just listen here quietly,”

“You’re weird,”

“And you’re unexpectedly straightforward, so go on,”

Well, Kuroo might have been rejected—or replaced. But the smile Kei gave him made his night. Now he’s looking forward to meeting Kei to those three classes.

**Author's Note:**

> i love This is Gospel, ok?  
> also do check out my other fics  
> All We Know - youtuber au/celebrity au  
> and many more!
> 
> do tell me your thoughts about this! chow~


End file.
